


Rogue Subs: A Star Wars Spanking

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Star Wars Smut [1]
Category: Rogue One - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Body Positive, Caning, F/F, F/M, Female Masturbation, M/M, Maledom, Masturbation, Multi, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, female sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: Various characters in the Rogue One story find ways to relieve stress. Not even TRYING to fit this into a specific time in the movie. Parts are inspired by scenes and a few lines are directly taken or paraphrased. It's mostly a Star Wars BDSM story.





	1. Chapter 1

The stolen Imperial shuttle rocked back and forth and back and forth. From inside, muffled voices grunted and groaned. Mon Mothma thought she could almost make out what they were saying. She thought she heard, "I am one with the Force and the Force is with me! I am one with the Force and the Force is with me!" 

Over and over.

"What do you think those two are doing?" said Bail Organa with a smirk on his face. He took a quick look around to ensure that he and Mon Mothma were alone (with the exception of Chirrut and Baze of course, but those two were going to be occupied for some time yet it sounded like).

"There own business," replied Mon Mothma as she turned to embrace Bail. "We're not the Empire, we still believe in privacy, here."

"Speaking of," led Bail, signaling to an even more secluded spot behind some crates. 

"Are you sure your wife is ok with this?" asked Mon. "I rely on Alderaan's aid and I'd hate to make an enemy of its Queen."

"She was ok with me bringing home someone else's daughter and raising her as our own," replied Bail. He produced a set of magnetic handcuffs from behind his cape. "And yes, she and I discussed everything explicitly. She's in favor of us both getting some much needed....stress relief. Now, lets get you ready, shall we?"

Mon smiled. She nodded her head as she turned around and stretched arms out behind her back. Bail moved forward to secure the handcuffs over her wrists. Then, he pulled her close so his own arms crossed across her stomach, her back and arms pressing against his chest. He leaned down to kiss the nape of her neck.

"Do you want to surrender to me, Mon?" Bail asked.

"Yes, Bail," said Mon.

"Do you want me to take charge just for right now? To be your Dom as you're my sub?" 

"Yes," said Mon. "Mmmm, yes, Sir."

Bail's hands traveled tenderly upwards. He cupped Mon's breasts as he continued kissing her neck and cheeks. Gently, he pulled down and open the front of her dress until her breasts slipped out from underneath. Then, he tweaked her nipples one at a time. Mon purred softly.

"You are so beautiful, girl," said Bail. He could feel her fingers against his crotch, daintily searching for his already hard cock. He chastised, "Ah, ah, ah, did I say you could touch that yet?"

"No, Sir," replied Mon. She bend her elbows to move her hands up and away from her Dom's crotch. 

Just then, they heard the noise of a hydraulic door opening. Bail grabbed Mon protectively as they both ducked, using the crates for cover. It only took a moment to figure out the noise had come from the impounded Imperial shuttle.

"Yeah, yeah," came the voice of Baze. He spoke loudly back towards Chirrut who was still on the shuttle. "It's not my fault you're so horny. Let me go find some more condoms, I'll be back!"

Mon and Bail shared amused looks. Bail glanced another door, one he recalled went to a storage area. Perhaps that would be more secluded. He motioned for Mon to move in that direction. Of course, he didn't free her from the cuffs nor did he cover up her breasts. It was only a short dash and the small risk only added to their mutual enjoyment.

They made it to the door without being spotted and Bail reached forward to open the door. Then he took Mon by the hips and spun her through the door, kissing and groping her all the while. It wasn't until the door closed that they realized they were not alone. 

All four jaws in the room collectively dropped. Mon Mothma, having been spun through the door, was standing profile in such a way that her unexpected audience could see both the boobs flopping out of her front and the cuffs at her back. Bail Organa was somewhat obscured so it's possible the others didn't see the bulge in his pants. On the other side of the room stood a stark naked Cassian Andor. Bent over in front of Cassian wearing nothing but leather restraints on her wrists and ankles and a spreader bar connecting all four was Jyn Erso. Jyn's ass had a series of red welts across it, most likely from the cane Cassian held in his hand. She could just barely see everyone else, having to look up from between her legs since she couldn't stand secured as she was.

Cassian came to attention (though Mon noticed part of him already had been at attention). He nearly wacked himself on the forehead when he tried to salute his superiors. 

"Oh, none of that," said Mon. "It's clear we're all here for..."

"Stress relief," said Bail after catching the look in Mon's eye and taking it to mean she needed help finding the right words. "Very similar stress relief, if my eyes don't lie."

Bail reached forward and pinched one of Mon's nipples. Mon let out a delighted little squeal.

 

"Well, what do you think of that?" Cassian said rhetorically as he gave Jyn a swat on her bare ass with his palm. 

"How'd you two get started down this...pastime?" asked Bail. His hands were roaming all over Mon. The leader of the Rebellion was enjoying letting him, falling easily into her submissive roleplay. 

"That is an interesting story," began Cassian.


	2. Chapter 2

*

It all started on a U-Wing traveling through Hyperspace. 

Jyn twisted the grip on her dildo as she moved her hips up and down. She wiggled a bit trying to get the medium-sized phallus deeper inside of her twat. Jyn hadn't bothered to remove her top, so she was only naked from the waisted down. 

"Where did you get that?" came a voice from above her. Looking up from the spot where she slouched, Jyn saw that the voice belonged to Captain Cassian Andor. He was rather good looking, in his own rugged sort of way. Two-day stubble seemed to accent his angular features. 

"I stole it," Jyn replied. She didn't stop masturbating, though. She twisted the dildo slightly back and forth as she continued to ride it up and down. Captain Andor raised his eyebrows.

"Such...luxury items have no place on a secret mission," said Cassian. 

"I'm a Rebel," said Jyn. "I rebelled."

Cassian sighed. Jyn was really going going to be a handful, wasn't she? Cassian realized he wouldn't mind getting a handful of Jyn for himself, particularly the part of herself she was plowing at that moment. He said, "and what if you had got caught? You'd jeopardize the entire mission!" 

Jyn stopped. She withdrew the dildo with a wet sound that didn't seem to embarrass her at all. Jyn looked up at Cassian defiantly and said, "What are you going to do: spank me?"

"I just might," said Cassian. "Kaytoo?"

Suddenly, Jyn felt herself being hoisted upwards. Before she knew what was happening she found herself flipped over the shoulder of the large Enforcer Droid who served as Cassian's operational partner. Thus she found herself having to struggle just to see Cassian while he was no doubt getting an excellent view of her ass and pussy.

"How are you so quiet?!" said Jyn.

"Oh joy," said Kaytoo. He raised his other hand up as he said, "I've ever so much wanted to give you a smack!" 

"No," said Cassian. "I just want you to hold her."

"You get to have all the fun," whined Kaytoo.

Cassian walked right up behind Jyn and flung his open palm up over his shoulder and squarely onto her curvy round ass. SMACK! Jyn gasped. Cassian wound up for another. SMACK! And another. SMACK!

"Ow!" said Jyn. "Okay, stop! I get the point!"

SMACK!

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" asked Cassian. SMACK! He trailed his finger along the place where her lower lips met, causing her to shiver. "It seems to me like you're enjoying this."

"I was already enjoying myself without your help!" argued Jyn.

SMACK! This time Jyn moaned a little bit. Gathering herself she said, "So what if I am? A gentleman would have asked first!"

"A gentleman does not become a Rebel spy," said Cassian. SMACK!

"Lower," said Jyn.

"Hmm?" Cassian vocalized. That one caught him off guard. He paused and left his hand just kind of hovering halfway towards Jyn's ass.

"I believe she said lower," said Kaytoo.

"Shut up, Kaytoo!" exclaimed both Cassian and Jyn.

Cassian brought his hand in slowly to rest on Jyn's nice round ass. He rubbed the spots he had already turned pink. He let his hand slide down her smooth silly skin to her thighs. He said, "Lower? Like here?"

"Higher," replied Jyn. 

Cassian moved his hand up between her thighs and cupped her twat. He said, "Here?"

"Yes, please," said Jyn.

"You want me to spank you on your pussy?" asked Cassian.

"Yes," said Jyn. 

"Put her down," said Cassian. Katrina complied. Jyn turned to face Cassian. Her face was flushed. Cassian said, "Turn around and touch your toes."

Jyn wordlessly obeyed. Soon she was bent over with her legs spread wide to give Cassian and easy target. Her lithe athletic body made it easy for her to reach her toes with her fingertips. 

"Now ask nicely," ordered Cassian. 

"Please spank my pussy," said Jyn.

"Call me Sir," said Cassian.

"I'm not calling you sir," scoffed Jyn. SMACK! Cassian let his palm fly hard against Jyn's right thigh. "Ow!"

"If you want to me to spank your pussy, you have to ask nice. And that includes calling me Sir," said Cassian. He rubbed the spot on her thigh that he had just spanked. It took Jyn a moment to respond. 

"Please spank my pussy, Sir."

SMACK!

"Mmmmm."

SMACK!

"Oh yes!"

SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Oooooooh!" squealed Jyn. "Sir! May I cum?"

"You may," said Cassian. He cracked a smile, thrilling at how into this Jyn appeared to be. He continued to spank her as her excitement grew and grew. Finally, she let out a different sort of cry.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Jyn yelled. He breath changed. It became less staccato and more of a deep regular rhythm. Cassian slowly eased up on the spanks. Once Jyn could speak, she did so. "Oh wow, that was good. That was very good!"

Just then the whole ship shook. Alarms started beeping all around. Cassian's eyes went wide as he turned and dashed towards the cockpit. 

"Why are we dropping out of Hyperspace?" Cassian asked in Kaytoo's direction. The Droid also made his way towards the cockpit. 

"Clearly we've encountered an unexpected gravity well," said Kaytoo.

Looking out the front window, Cassian cursed. He said, "Karabast! It's an Interceptor!"

"Also a wing of TIE fighters," said Kaytoo as he pointed at the swarm of orbs speeding towards their U-Wing. "We're probably doomed. Would you like to know the--"

"Evasive!" ordered Cassian. Cassian and Kaytoo slipped into their seats at the front of the U-Wing. Each knew his job and went immediately to work. Outside the window, they could see the TIE Fighters closing fast. Jyn ran into the cockpit as well. She hadn't bothered to put any of her discarded lower half clothing back on.

"What can I do?" asked Jyn, frantically.

"Suck my cock," said Cassian with a glance at the half naked woman who's ass and pussy were still glowing from the spanking. 

"What?" said Jyn.

Cassian met Jyn's gaze just briefly as he said, "I'm being serious."

"He's being serious," chimed Kaytoo.

Jyn waved the Droid away with an annoyed look on her face. She glanced down at Cassian's crotch. She could see the bulge. Quickly, she unzipped his pants. She pulled free Cassian's erect member, pumping it twice before sliding it between her lips. Jyn curled her tongue along Cassian's shaft. She twisted herself so that her tongue was moving back and forth, left and right along his length. Lightly sucking all the while, Jyn gripped the base of Cassian's cock with one hand while gently fondling his balls with the other. All the while she could feel the U-Wing lurch back and forth as they avoided laser fire from the TIE fighters. 

"We're nearly to the edge of the cone," said Kaytoo.

"Nearly there!" Cassian gasped. The double meaning was evident.

"Light speed calculated," said Kaytoo.

"Here I come," said Cassian. He jammed back the hyperspace lever while simultaneously exploding into Jyn's mouth. She gasped for air and some of the cum came dribbling down her chin. She swallowed and wiped off what remained, smiling all the while.

 

 

*

"Oh that's wonderful!" cheered Mon Mothma as Cassian concluded his tale. 

"What about you two?" asked Cassian.

Bail smiled. He said, "That's a tale for another time. What do you say we meet here again tomorrow?" 

"Deal," said Cassian.

"We al have places to be," said Bail. "But I'm sure if you let Jyn out of her current predicament we have just enough time for our lovely subs to finish us off orally."

Cassian released Jyn. Both men helped their subs to their knees. Then, both men trust their hard cocks inside the women's mouths. It didn't take long for either man to cum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another "tease" chapter. Not much sex in this one, mostly setting up the next chapter and introducing another character for the chapter after that.

General Hera Syndulla set the Ghost down gently on the landing pad. She could have had any number of Alliance pilots do the job for her. She was after all a General now. There were perks to being that high up the chain of command. But the Ghost was her ship. It had been hers longer than she had her command, before the Rebellion had been anywhere near this organized. No one else was going to fly the Ghost while she was able to. Besides, she felt it was important for the upper echelons of command to occasionally engage in everyday missions so that they remembered the how and the why of it all. It was one thing to be an inspiring leader who encouraged her troops to do the impossible. It was another thing entirely to demand it.

"Chop, go ahead and run a full diagnostic. I want the Ghost to be ready if we have to go out again this week," said Hera. The ornery orange Droid named Chopper beeped its affirmative reply. Hers slowly and methodically flipped each switch on her flight panel to its "off" position. She watched the lights go out one by one. Looking around, she noticed just how much dirt and grime her last supply run had tracked aboard her ship. Even the pilot's compartment, ugh! She called back to Chopper, "This place is a mess! While you run that diagnostic, I'm going to see if I can find something to clean this place up with!"

Hera made her way down the Ghost's rear loading ramp. Crossing the landing platform, she weaved her way between the many X-Wings, pilots, and personnel who dotted the open air section of the Yavin IV base. Next came the spacious hangar section, though this portion at least had a roof. Hera looked around, not sure where to go precisely. She was still getting used to Yavin, having grown accustomed to Chopper Base. How she missed the rest of Phoenix Squadron. 

"Hey, where can I get some cleaning supplies?" Hera asked a passing X-Wing pilot. The man's mustache made him particularly attractive, Hera thought. The pilot pointed to a door on the far side of the hangar. Hera thanked him and the two parted ways. As she approached the area the pilot had indicated, Hera noticed that an Imperial shuttle rested nearby. Odd, she thought. Someone must have "acquired" it while she was away. She made her way over the the door and opened it. Inside, she found a room with plenty of shelves stocked with a whole variety of supplies. Hera made her way row by row, Gathering what she needed. When she was near the back of the room, nearly finished, she heard the door open again. While she had no particular reason to suspect anything, a lifetime of fighting for her life had made Hera perpetually cautious. Taking care not to make any noise, she moved to make sure the shelves fully concealed her presence. Best to let the other party make their intentions known first. 

"Mmmm, that top looks good on you," came a male voice. "It's going to look even better when it's off of you." 

Hera raised her eyebrows. Okay, so it was two people. Obviously setting up to enjoy some "recreation," Hera supposed. The voice sounded familiar. Hera guessed it was Captain Cassian Andor, Rebel Intelligence. The giggling female voice accompanying him was unknown to Hera. Soon, that sound was replace by another sound, a wet piping sound. Hera guessed those two were kissing. Well, she thought, time to break up this little party. She started to move from her hiding spot when she heard the door open again. Two more people walked into the room and this time Hera recognized both voices! 

"Well, they beat us here: that's a spanking," said a man who Hera could instantly identify as Bail Organa. The Senator! 

"I believe we promised you a story," said a female. Everyone on Yavin IV could identify that speaker as Mon Mothma, the leader of the Alliance to restore the Republic. Here's resolve to break up the smooch-fest suddenly diminished. It sounded like this was a planned meeting. Maybe it would be best to listen a little longer.

There were some noises that Hera couldn't discern. More kissing and fondling, maybe? Was this some kind of Rebel orgy? 

"As you know, Sir and I spend a lot of time together, professionally," said Mon Mothma. Was she referring to Senator Organa as "Sir?" That didn't make any sense. Hera realized she was going to need to get a look to be sure. "Some sexual tension was...unavoidable."

"Though we did try to avoid it, at first," said Senator Organa. 

"Sir is married, after all. To a very important and influential woman," said Mon Mothma. She paused to giggle. Giggle?! Hera didn't think she had ever heard Mon Mothma laugh...much less giggle! The green-skin Twi'lek made her way cautiously to a shelf that had just enough of a gap so that she could see the speakers. Sure enough, it was mon Mothma, Senator Bail Organa, Captain Cassian Andor, and some other woman Hera didn't recognize. 

And...they were all in stages of disrobing. Both of the women already had their clothing half off. The men were...well, certainly more casual than Hera would expect at a military installation. Hera watched as the leader of the Rebellion quickly removed everything except her bra and panties. Then she...knelt? She was kneeling before Senator Organa who was sitting on a low crate. Mon leaned forward and draped herself between Bail's legs, her head resting on his chest. Bail leaned forwarded and gave Lon a quick sharp slap on her ass. 

"I told you I'd spank you if they got here before us," he said.

"Yes, Sir," replied Mon in the least forceful tone Hera had ever heard come out of Mothma's mouth. 

"I'm eager to hear your story," said Cassian. Hera noticed the unknown woman had lost all clothing above her belt. She stood slightly in front of Cassian with her hands behind her back. Cassian's hands were on that woman's perky nipples, slowly pinching and twisting them. 

"Very well," said Bail. "It was about two standard years ago...."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon & Bail!

Hera was sure her hiding place was good enough. She waited for the tale of Mon and Bail's first romantic liaison to begin.

*

It all started after a particularly stressful council meeting. More and more of her onetime erstwhile allies were thinking about throwing in the towel. They'd either submit to Palpatine's unjust rule or they would light out for the Unknown Region and live as pioneers far from the Galactic Core. Mon Mothma had managed to keep them together and quench the fires for the most part. For the most part. Saw Gerrera was a problem that wasn't going away. She really didn't want to be the one to order a former ally killed. That would make her look too much like the Emperor. But was there any other way?

Mon Mothma looked up from her place at the circular holotable where most council meetings took place. Usually everyone cleared out quickly, but on that particularly day one man had stayed behind. Bail Organa. Senator in the Galactic Senate. One of the few "legitimate" venues the Alliance had left. He always had an intense, purposeful look in his eyes. It was still there on that particular day, but that time it was somehow different. Were it another man, Mon Mothma would assume she was being undressed with his eyes. She couldn't know how right she was.

"Senator, I really don't have time--" started Mon as she gathered her things.

"Bail," interrupted Organa.

"Excuse me?" asked Mon, not following.

"Call me Bail," said the Senator. "And let's not talk politics at all. I think we could both use a break."

Mon smiled at Bail. It was as if he had read her mind. She was pretty sure he hadn't, but he did have that Jedi friend after all. Either way, she agreed. She could most certainly use a break. But the Empire didn't take breaks and so neither could she. The Empire was a perpetual motion machine, grinding up free beings wherever it found them. Mon reminded Bail of as much.

"Don't you ever relax?" asked Bail. "What does the great Mon Mothma do for fun? Is there a Mr. Mon Mothma?"

"This might not be going to appropriate places, this conversation I mean," said Mon Mothma with a tilt of her head. "What would the Queen of Alderaan think?"

"My wife and I have an arrangement," said Bail. "There are rules, but also freedoms."

"I'm sure I'm keeping you from exercising those freedoms. Feel free to go, you don't have to keep me company. I don't want to keep whatever being you have waiting," said Mon.

"I was hoping you'd be that being," said Bail. In response, Mon blushed. The leader of the Rebellion actually blushed.

"What?" said Mon. "No, uh, no. I couldn't possibly--you deserve someone prettier."

 

Bail's face dropped. He half-stood and leaned forward. He said, "Excuse me?"

"I just haven't had time to keep up my appearance, I--"

"You're beautiful, Mon," said Bail.

"No," said Mon. "I'm really not."

"You need to be spanked," said Bail.

"Excuse me?" said Mon as she laughed half-embarrassed and half-incredulously.

"I'm not going to let you talk down about yourself," said Bail. "I think you should think better of yourself and I'd like to help you do that."

"By spanking me?" Mon shook her head as another laugh escaped her chest.

"If someone challenged your competency to lead the Alliance, you'd put them in your place. You're challenging your own attractiveness, so I think you need to be put in your place."

"By spanking me," said Mon. It was less of a question this time. But not an agreement. Not a submission: not yet.

"I'm not going to man-handle you, Mon," said Bail. "I'm not going to force myself on you. You're safe with me. But yes, I think a spanking would help you see yourself the way I do."

Mon hesitated. It would be nice to take a break--just a tiny break. She knew about dominance and submission as a sexual practice. She'd never tried it herself before but maybe--

"And your wife--" started Mon.

"Gives me the same trust and freedom that I give her," said Bail. "No one's getting hurt today."

"Besides the spanking," said Mon.

"So you do want one?" 

"I...I think I do," said Mon.

Bail sat back down. He scooted he chair back. His hand gave his lap a little pat. Mon timidly walked around the circular table towards Bail's right side. She paused just out of arm's reach.

"Aren't spankings usually on the bare?"

"That's usually best," Bail nodded. Mon nodded back. She reached behind her to unclasp her dress. Shuffling around a bit, she let fall forward and off of her shoulders. Her fit athletic body clad only in her underwear took another step closer to Bail. Bail reached out to gently grasp Mon's arm. 

"Wait," said Mon. Her thumbs tucked under her panties and she bent forward to slide them down her thighs. Leaving them around her ankles, she stood back up to reveal a neatly trimmed red bush. She let Bail guide her towards him, her steps were small because her panties were still around her ankles. When her knees were next to Bail's thighs, she gingerly bent over his lap. The Senator's right hand gently moved up her thigh and across her ass. He squeezed a few times and slowly kneaded her flesh. Then, the touch of his hand disappeared. After what was probably only seconds but what felt like minutes, his hand came down sharply. Spank. Spank spank spank!

"Repeat after me," Bail said as his palm came down on Mon's ass. "I am beautiful."

"I am beautiful," repeated Mon. Another spank.

"I will acknowledge myself as a sexual being," led Bail with a slap.

"I will acknowledge myself as a sexual being," said Mon. Spank.

"I can let myself be vulnerable in the bedroom but still be strong in the rest of my life," said Bail. Spank.

"I can let myself--" Mon cut herself off. Bail spanked her twice more.

"Say it," Bail said. Spank.

"I can let myself be vulnerable in the bedroom but still be strong in the rest of my life," said Mon. Spank. Spank. Spank!

"My pussy tastes delicious," said Bail. Spank. Mon hesitated. Spank! 

"Are you sure? Would you like to check?" offered Mon. She shivered as Bail traced a finger lightly along her outer lips. He brought the finger up to his lips and tasted.

"Yes," he said. "Now I'm quite sure. Would you like to try?"

*

Hera reached a hand down into her pants. Her fingers slid along her wet slit. She pressed her middle finger against her clit. This story was getting good! She fell into a steady rhythm as the tale continued.

*

 

Bail traced his finger along Mon's pussy again, collecting more of her wetness. He reached forward and held his finger up in front of Mon's mouth. She gingerly stretched forward and licked Bail's fingertip. 

"My pussy is delicious," Mon agreed. Spank.

"Do you feel you've been spanked enough?" asked Bail.

"A little more, please. I don't want to bruise but I'm enjoying the warmth," answered Mon.

The Senator was happy to oblige. He fell into an easy rhythm and soon Mon's ass was positively glowing. When he judged that he had had enough, he helped her back up off of his lap.

"Do you want me to, I don't know, 'thank you?'," asked Mon as she eyed the bulge in Bail's pants. Bail shook his head.

"This is your first time, it'd be wrong to take advantage of you," said Bail. "We do this in steps so you have time to reflect and decide if it's what you really want."

"What I really want right now is to get off," said Mon. "If not on your cock then on your fingers, please?"

It trilled Bail to hear her asking. He wanted her to call him Sir but he knew that was best saved for another encounter. Still, perhaps he could oblige her.

"Back over my lap," he ordered. Mon giddily complied. When she was repositioned, Bail slid a finger slowly into Mon's pussy. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes, please," said Mon. Bail brought her to the best orgasm she had ever had up until that point.

*

"And that was our first encounter," said Mon.

"Do you hear something?" asked Captain Andor. Movement. 

Hera balked. She slowly extracted her hand from her pants, cringing at the wet telltale noise she made. She could hear footsteps approaching her hiding spot. She used her dry hand to hoist herself up, knowing she needed a new hiding spot. But the object she grabbed wasn't as firmly planted as she thought. Suddenly things were crashing to the ground all over. 

"Who's there?" Came Cassian's voice, more forcefully this time. The footsteps grew louder and their rhythm faster. Hera turned to crawl out from under the pile of supplies. But as she rounded the corner opposite from where the footsteps were coming, she found another pair of feet. Smooth, pale feet connected to smooth shaved and bare female legs. Looking up, Hera got a good view of the woman's pussy as Jyn Erso stood over her.


	5. Chapter 5

Jyn took a step back and offered Hera her hand. The Twi'lek took it and pulled herself to her feet. Then, she pulled her pants back up. By now, those who had participated in the orgy were surrounding her. Mon and Jyn were of course still completely naked. Bail was without pants, but his cape covered his lower half well enough. Cassian's still half-erect dick swung lose of his open pants as he stepped forward.  
"What were you doing in here, General?"  
"Just--" Hera started, then stopped. "Just looking for supplies. I was already in here when you all...started."  
"We must insist you keep our secret," said Bail. "This is harmless, but the Rebellion is in a fragile state, as you know."  
Hera nodded.  
"Unless you'd like to join our little group?" offered Mon.  
"It's not for me, sorry," said Hera.  
"You've never been a little curious?"  
"No," said Hera. "Kanan and I enjoyed regular, normal sex."  
"There's nothing wrong with--"  
"I didn't say it was wrong," said Hera. "But what you all do is weird. Besides, being a 'slave' is not something I could enjoy, even for sex. Not when Twi'leks are being actually enslaved this very moment."  
Mon bowed her head a bit, more than a little guilt coloring her cheeks. Cassian tilted his head and raised his hands as he said, "Have you ever considered the other side? Women can be dominant, too."  
"Oh I'm aware," said Hera. "One of my Phoenix Squadron members is into that and she is not quiet at all."  
"Is that what she's doing with my Captain's son?" Bail mused softly.  
"Of course, I don't think you're being entirely truthful," said Cassian. "After all, when we found you your pants were around your thighs and your pussy was quite wet."  
"I like watching," said Hera. "But I have no interest in participating on either end."  
"What if we commanded our slaves to please you?" mused Cassian. This drew a few curious looks, so he clarified. "They wouldn't be serving you, they'd be serving us. You'd be consenting to letting us watch. I love the idea of my girl going down on you."  
"I like that too," said Bail with a quick glance at Mon to check for any potential objections. He found none.  
Hera though for a moment. It HAD been a while. She certainly wasn't opposed to having sex with other females. And both Jyn and Mon were rather attractive in her eyes.  
"Sure," Hera shrugged. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, with a prod from Cassian, Jyn stepped forward and kissed Hera full on the lips. Mon joined in more hesitantly. She placed her fingers delicately on the Twi'lek's hips. The naked leader of the Alliance gingerly kissed Hera's lekku. Hera shivered at each gentle touch.  
Then all three women seemed to sync into a steady rhythm as their hands explored one another. Jyn and Mon did not limit their caresses to Hera and soon each woman had one hand on each of her two partners.  
"Of course, with you clothed and then naked, it kind of looks like you're dominating them anyway," mused Cassian. Hera could tell he was enjoying the show.  
She motioned with her green hands. Mon tugged at Hera's pants while Jyn unfastened the Twil'lek's top. Soon enough, she too was naked. The three women returned to lightly caressing each other, now each with both hands on just one other woman. They alternated every few seconds, squeezing breasts and tracing fingers along thighs.  
Hera ventured for another kiss. She chose Mon, first. Even while she was a slave, rank ought to have some privileges, Hera thought. Soon enough she was kissing Jyn. And then Jyn and Mon were kissing each other. All the while, the three women kept caressing and rubbing themselves against one another.  
Gently, Hera pressed her hand on Mon's shoulder. The red headed Senator got the hint and smoothly sank down to her knees where she kissed Hera's wet pussy. The Twi'lek gasped and then let out a loud, low moan.  
"Oh yes! Just like that," said Hera. After a moment she added, "Deeper."  
Mon pushed her tongue as deep as she could inside Hera's warm pussy. She placed one hand on Mon's head to help guide her rhythms and simultaneously slipped two fingers from her other hand inside Jyn's twat. Jyn clung on to Hera as the Twi'lek stroked the younger human's most intimate spot. Soon, both women still standing helped each other down to the ground.  
Hera laid back as Mon returned to eating her out. She motioned to Jyn to turn around. With a great view of Jyn's still-striped ass, Hera plunged her fingers back into the younger Rebel's pussy. Then, she motioned to Jyn that she should try to do the same to Mon. Mon noticed the motion and scooted her thighs closer to Jyn, shredding them. Jyn rubbed Mon's clit for a moment before sliding her fingers inside. She leaned in a bit to lick Mon's pussy. She too scooted in closer, pressing tight against Mon and trying to bring her own crotch closer to Hera. Hera leaned in over Mon's head to kiss Jyn's thighs. Soon, the three women were a loop of eating each other out.

Not long after that, Hera came. Several times. A moment later, so did Jyn. The three women sort of collapsed into an exhausted sweaty pile.  
"Mmmm, that was exhilarating," sighed Mon. "But I really need some more spanking if I'm going to get off."  
"I'm not enough for you?" teased Hera.  
"For me it's less the person and more the freedom," said Mon. "Maybe that's not the right term. It's the release I get from surrendering across Bail's lap."  
Hera nodded. She didn't entirely understand, but she didn't want to appear judgmental either.  
Bail sat on a crate. He adopted a stern look on his face before pointing to his knees. He spoke firmly, "Over my lap."  
Mon obeyed. She moved her lithe naked body towards her Dom. Her pussy still glistened with the wetness from her fun with Hera and Jyn. Draping herself over Bail's lap, Mon let out a contented sigh. Bail slowly and softly started tapping Mon's ass. Eventually, he built up to forceful and fast slaps. Mon's moans grew loader and louder.  
Hera noticed that one of Mon's hands drifted down around Bail's leg towards her pussy.  
"Master, may I?" asked Mon.  
"You may," said Bail without stopping the spanking. Mon's fingers plunged into her sopping cunt and soon she was crying out in exhilaration as she orgasmed hard.  
*  
Sitting on the ramp to the stolen Imperial shuttle looking off in no direction in particular, Chirrut raised his eyebrows.  
"Those people are very horny," he observed.  
"So were we when we were that age," said Baze.  
Chirrut just laughed. 

 

THE END


End file.
